One step forward into the lost woods
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gin and Kira are orphans who stumble on a group of people who actually care for them. But will they be able to stay, or does Gin want him and Kira alone from possible pain?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: some of these would be too small to make chapters, so this is what I wrote yestersay and today.**

**diclaimer: i don't own bleach or its characters**

**Pairings: nanao x shunsui in this chapter**

**a/n: in this story, there's no shinigami, etc. its a real life twist, as some would say**

Ukitake poured out two cups of tea and waited on the outside porch, not touching his until his guest arrived. He fixed his black kimono with white flowers, matching his ivory hair and monochrome form. He set out some candy and then waited.

He watched autumn leaves fall from the trees, a rich display of red, orange, and yellow. He wished so dearly he would sometimes never have to see that red colour again. So many horrible memories involved that red splash of colour on his form.

After a few minutes of patient waiting he head the crunch of leaves. He heard a giggle and someone slipped into the seat across from him. It was a male child of about ten. Silver hair, a large grin, and eyes in slits were his most prominent features. He wore a ripped kimono and was barefoot. He popped a candy in his mouth without permission which Ukitake tsked him for.

"Ask first."

The silver haired child didn't answer or moved for awhile. Eventually he slowly sucked on the hard candy as he thought.

"Please?"

"Very good."

Ukitake offered more candy to the child who took it and stuffed it in his mouth. The child was quite smart, he knew what expressions to wear to make him receive more candy, but he simply liked his usual grin around others. Besides, this man seemed to understood. He'd always smile and nod, softly reprimanding but never injuring. He was the perfect person for the lonely child to visit.

"So, Gin-chan, how was your day?"

Gin didn't respond until he took a drink of the tea to take away the sticky sweetness in his mouth.

"Same."

His vocabulary was small and he took more candy. Ukitake eventually pulled the bowl of assorted treats away and shook his head.

"You must increase your vocabulary if you want anymore."

Gin calculated yet again before making his next move. He got up and ran away. His small and thin figure vanished into the colourful leaves of the nearby forest. Ukitake felt his spirit falter at the sight of the hungry boy going so soon. He wanted to at least give the boy enough food to last until the next day.

He decided the boy may come back later so he left the candy outside but took the teapot with him to avoid it breaking in the strong winds predicted to come.

Once he was inside he felt a small pair of hands tugging on his kimono. He looked down at the platinum-haired child and gave a soothing smile.

"Kotowari-chan, what's the matter?"

"Sogyo doesn't wanna play with me. So you play with me~!"

"Is Sogyo-chan alright?"

"Yup, he's just napping 'cause I napped this morning and he said he wanted to be alone 'cause he wanted to read a book. C'mon, play with me~!"

Ukitake hardly had enough time to put the teapot down before he was dragged back outside. He gave a smile as Kotowari swirled around in the leaves, and soon Sogyo heard the excited shouts, woke up, and dragged himself outside. The moment he saw Ukitake playing without him he joined in, the three of them swirling around until they got too dizzy to stand and fell.

Ukitake felt his two twin boys, both adopted, curl up at his sides on the bed of crinkled leaves. He watched the wispy clouds move quickly in the sky, deciding to bring everyone in before it rained.

The moment Sogyo and Kotowari were in their beds the sound of thunder cracked and rain pounded on the roof. This was a lullaby to the two boys who sighed in content and fell deeper into their sleeping state. Ukitake went to the living room and picked up a book, reading until he too felt tired enough to go to sleep.

Gin stood underneath the tree so he wouldn't get soaked by sitting. Beside him, gripping to his leg and shivering, was a boy about five. They had blond hair and a skinny frame like Gin, a depressed expression and clung on the other as if his life depended on it.

"Don't 'cha worry, Kira-chan. It'll finish soon 'nough."

Kira gave a slow nod, feeling the cold seep through what little of his wet clothes he had. He gave a sneeze and Gin felt Kira almost collapse on him from weakness. Gin put an arm around Kira then walked underneath the trees which helped shield them. Gin slipped on the wet leaves, jabbing his knees through rocks and twigs as he fell. He made sure Kira never fell, and when the blond had to, Gin fell underneath him. Gin wiped the blood that coated his legs, knees, and elbows away with the rain and continued to try to look for a suitable shelter.

After an hour of searching they both felt like giving up. There was nothing around the woods anyways... They had searched millions of times.

"Kira, I was gonna give ya this 'morrow, but ya might want t' eat it now."

Gin unwrapped the candy he saved with clammy fingers then popped it into the blond's mouth. He hoped the sugar would allow the blond to travel further as he pulled the himself and Kira along.

Gin was about to fall on his knees when they saw a house nearby. Gin never went near homes of others except for Ukitake's. And even then it was only once every week. He had been beat severely for being a homeless kid on other's property, but this time was different. Kira looked like he was going to die on the spot, eyes and body strained. Also, the blond developed a wet cough which sounded painful on the lungs.

Gin pulled Kira across the wet and soggy ground and to this house. Making sure nobody could see them, he found an empty box. Having a plan in mind, he went underneath the house where there was gap between the house and ground. He stuffed the box there and urged Kira to climb in. The fox-like child did so next, and took in a deep breath. They were close together and tightly enclosed, but protected overhead by the rain and the box saved them from the wet ground and flooding.

Gin gave a grin and Kira who looked worried then closed his eyes, a cough and fever causing his body to shudder.

"Ya just go t' sleep, I'll take good care of ya."

Kira followed what Gin said and once the blond was asleep Gin let himself fade into the same state. It was an easier way to ignore his cold and tired body.

Nanao ran into her home with her glasses coated in too much rain to see through them properly. Her books and paperwork were shielded by her jacket, leaving her soaked through.

When she finally reacher her door she couldn't see well enough in the constant downpour, so she knocked instead of finding her own keys.

After a few late moments the door opened by a man with chocolate brown hair and a flamboyant pink blanket tossed over his shoulders.

"Nanao-chan~, what took you so long, beautiful?"

Nanao gave a harsh glare at the man then pushed past him. She peeled her coat off her books and placed them carefully on the table. Satisfied they weren't wet, she slipped off her shoes and glasses. Not being able too see at the moment, she gave a frown at her companion's words.

"Nanao-chan's going to get sick by staying wet like that. Isn't the best heat body heat? You should take off your clothes before you get even worse~"

Nanao felt two firm and warm hands begin to undress her and she directed her gaze downwards.

"You're a lazy idiot, you know that?"

"Ah, that hurt, especially coming from my beautiful girlfriend~"

"But for some reason I still like you. Love must be blind."

"Exactly."

Shunsui chuckled as he hid Nanao's glasses on a high shelf, one she couldn't reach, then kissed her collarbone. Soon he had shown Nanao all the 'warmth' he could offer and they laid underneath the blankets in their bed, their naked forms snuggled against the other.

When Gin woke up, he gave a groan and tried to stretch. He hit walls at all sides and looked up. He sat that the box was now against the bottom of the house, it must have been the water rising.

He shook Kira awake who sat up and bumped his head. As the blond began to whimper Gin stretched his arms out to measure the space they did had. That along with the estimated level of ground before the water left him with yet another plan.

"Kira, hit the box on my side."

By this time in his life, Kira knew not to question Gin. The two children smashed into the wall until Gin heard a rip in the soggy cardboard. Before he could change his plan of flipping the box over, they broke through the wall of the box. Gin felt a pointy elbow dig into his ribs and the pain associated with a hurt nose flush through his face. He dug his hands into the ground to find it mush and looked at Kira who now rolled beside him. Gin led the way by crawling and the two half-slithered, half-crawled over the impossible to grip ground.

When Gin came to the edge, he laid down, looking around. Kira didn't follow the act and stepped out into the open.

"Looks like we shoul' go 'n'-"

Gin didn't finish as he noticed Kira standing in the front yard, trying to be dried off in the misty sunlight, the edges of his clothes and hair frozen from the cold and wetness of the night.

"Kira-chan, no!"

Gin tried to scamper out of there to help Kira but he already heard the door open and slam shut to the house above him.

"Damned kid! Get the hell away from my house. I told you I'd hurt you if you ever came here again."

Kira stood in shock and fear as he watched a large man with black pointed hair charge at him. Gin felt his grin fall completely and he stepped out into the yard as quickly as possible. With a quick speed he picked up a nearby branch knocked over by the thunderstorm and ran towards the man, who had his back to him.

Gin opened his eyes slightly as he struck the branch across the back of the man's knees. With a satisfying crunch from both the knee and branch, Gin looked at Kira.

"Run away!"

Kira looked worriedly at Gin who shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Just run!"

Kira eventually got his feet to move and he ran towards the trees. He felt like his body couldn't move fast enough as he past the first row of trees. Branches and leaves whipped at his dirty cheeks, causing some scratches to cover them. He ran faster than ever before, his feet digging in deeply to the ground which could now be considered mud. After a half minute or so he spun around and waited for the familiar fox-faced child to come at his side and lead him on.

Gin smiled again when he saw Kira vanish.

"Yer a good kid..."

He murmured to himself as he felt the man grab at the back of his clothes and lift his feet above the ground. Gin gave a well-placed kick at the man's right eye, feeling the slight bit of a soft material which he knew was the eye. It made a sickening 'splosh' sound among the slapping sound of skin on skin. Knowing this to be effective, Gin grinned before feeling the grip on him loosen. As the man put both hands over his injured eye, Gin's feet touched the wet ground again and he darted as fast as his thin form could carry him, which was quite fast.

His feet stung by branches, rocks, and whatever else littered the ground. He ran as his soles became a bloodied mess of flesh, grabbing Kira's arm and yanking the boy so quickly that Kira almost plunged head first into a nearby boulder. The two fled without a look back for a solid twenty minutes. Only then did the two stop, pant loudly for breath, and sink down at the base of a tree. Mud covered most of their still cold bodies, they bled from various injuries, and Kira still had his cough. Gin began to think that maybe this time he was slightly in over his head.

Ukitake slowly opened his eyes and stretched, feeling sore from ending up sleeping half on the ground, half on a chair. He closed the book which was on his chest and rubbed his eyes. Once he did so he looked out the glass door that led to the porch to see Gin. The boy was taking the candy out of the bowl and looked almost unrecognizable through the dirt. It was only the grin which allowed Ukitake to know who it was, and even then the grin was much smaller than before. As if he had a plan that was going along perfectly.

When he saw Ukitake awake he grabbed the bowl and ran back into the forest. Ukitake quickly shot out of the house and spoke loudly enough for Gin to hear before the boy stepped into the forest.

"Wait! I have more for you. If you'll come inside."

Gin paused for a moment then ran into the forest. Ukitake gave a disappointed sigh and went back inside. He put on a pot of tea for water then filled another bowl up with candy and placed it outside where the last one was. Surely this wasn't the best choice, but the young boy most likely needed the energy.

After Ukitake got dressed, this time in black pants and a white shirt for his job he'd go to soon, he began to make breakfast. Very soon, his the twins who lived with him dragged themselves downstairs and sat at the table. Both of them didn't do so well in the mornings, even if they were lulled asleep by their natural elements.

Ukitake put out bowls of food in front of them and kissed each of their foreheads. He himself didn't eat, not very often feeling hunger because of an illness he had. Whenever his friends had forced him to eat, he merely had rejected it and thrown up.

He heard the door being knocked on and after patting the twin's heads he went down the hall and opened it up. He half expected Shunsui, but what he saw surprised him. Gin was on his doorstep, still coated in dirt though it looked like he had tried to clean himself.

"My day was disastrous."

Ukitake let a smile slip onto his lips at the smug smile on the youth's lips, knowing such a word would surprise the elder man. Ukitake merely looked on with fatherly eyes.

"And what does that mean?"

For the first time in as long as Gin could remember, he drew a blank.

"Ill-fated, horrible, bad, not good..."

The voice was meek and Ukitake watched Gin pull someone into the doorway. It was a blond who seemed very nervous, shivering on the spot and occasionally coughing.

"This is Kira. He's m' friend."

Ukitake felt his heart break at the appearance and state of the two boys and he took a step back.

"Come in."

Kira nervously stood by Gin who pushed Kira inside the house.

"He's a good person, Kira-chan."

As Ukitake closed the door behind the two he began making a mental list of what had to be done. First thing first, he decided.

"Why don't we get you two cleaned up?"

Ukitake ushered them to a bathroom then made a motion of returning very soon. Kira nervously looked around as Gin looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why didn' ya tell meh I looked this bad?"

Kira staid silent and nervously tried opening the door. To his surprise it opened easily and the thought comforted him.

"Whatcha think he's gonna do? Kidnap us?"

As much as Gin had humour in his voice, he knew it was a real possibility and calculated the implications before Kira though of them. After a few minutes and Gin already spraying Kira with a perfume, causing the blond to hack, Ukitake came back.

"Alright, my two sons are gone to school, so they shouldn't bother you two."

Ukitake moved past the two and began filling the bathtub with water. He filled it with bubbled and then glanced at the two boys.

"Should I leave you two alone to wash?"

Gin nodded then tested the water out on his scratched up skin. He winced and pulled away quickly. He then pouted in a corner, unwilling to go into the water.

Ukitake turned the water off once it was full and made a motion for the boys to enter it. When Ukitake watched Kira look at Gin, Ukitake decided Kira would only do it if Gin did.

Ukitake sighed, got to his feet, then picked up the dirt-clad boy. Gin tried to kick Ukitake away before he felt himself lowered into the warm and bubbly water. It stung at the beginning but he soon dunked his head underneath.

"Kira-chan, come in!"

Gin grinned again and Kira very nervously undressed, Ukitake bowing his head to avoid looking. Kira climbed into the bathtub then felt someone pour water on his head. He bowed his head as he felt thin hands wash his body and clean his hair. Gin washed himself and Ukitake hummed in approval once both were clean.

He passed then towels and went to the twin's room. He found a set of clothes for each of them and brought them to the bathroom. He found Kira snuggled into the towels and Gin still playing in the water. Ukitake bit back his chuckle but couldn't help to smile brightly.

"Alright, I couldn't find any kimonos in your sizes, but these should be better for always being outside."

Ukitake held out a set of shirts and pants, along with sweater, socks, shoes, and whatever else they would need.

He was about to dress the blond but he yelped and moved to a corner. Ukitake then looked at Gin and held out the clothes. Gin dressed himself and Kira followed the act. Once both boys had their hair and teeth brushed, Ukitake was willing to let them into the rest of the house. He set them in the dining room and served them some plain rice.

"If you two eat too much, too quickly, it'll be worse than continuing to not eat."

Gin lifted the bowl and quickly devoured it. Kira meanwhile slowly picked at each grain of rice. Ukitake brought out some juice and decided to let them drink as much of that as they wanted. Gin drank half the carton right away but Kira still only sipped and nibbled at his food. Satisfied that they were making progress so easily, Ukitake settled back on his chair with a cup of tea.

"So, why are you two living alone now?"

Ukitake chose his words carefully and directed them at Kira just as much as Gin, even though he knew Gin would answer first.

"No family."

"Gin-chan, I know that's a lie."

Gin merely grinned and took Kira's cup of juice to have. Ukitake looked softly at Kira, silently telling the blond he could speak whenever he felt ready.

"I- My-..."

Kira nibbled on some rice before feeling tears well in his eyes.

"My d- dad killed himself and m- mom is dead so I have no- nobody left. Everybody else are d- druggies and alcoholics and I hate them all."

Kira burst out into sobs and Gin quickly hugged his companion.

"Shush, lil' Kira-chan, Uki-san is a good guy. He babysat me a long time ago."

Ukitake nodded along to this comment.

"Yes, Gin lived with me for several weeks before... his problems started. You two can stay here for as long as you like. And hopefully stay the night, right, Ichimaru?"

Ukitake added more stress to the name and Gin flinched. He knew the one thing which annoyed the elder was the fact he put so much work into the silver haired boy only to turn his back and Gin gone. And it wasn't that effort as much as the heartbreak that joined it all.

Gin gave an obedient nod with Kira and Kira went back to nibbling on his food. Ukitake left briefly then came back with a bottle of cough syrup.

"Both of you take two spoons."

Ukitake put down two spoons and Kira nervously went first, his hands shaking. He did so obediently before nibbling once more on the bowl of rice. Gin took one spoon before making a face and gagging.

"Yer tryin' ta kill meh!"

Ukitake simply tsked until Gin bitterly took another spoon of the awful tasting medicine. He ignored the gagging sounds and fake death scene the trickster had put on.

"Anyways, Gin-chan, I expect you'll come to work with me again?"

Gin pouted as Ukitake held out two jackets to them.

"And Kira-kun, you can bring the rice."

"Can I bring the juice?"

Gin tilted his head with his eyes brimming in amusement. Ukitake nodded and Gin clutched the cartoon close. They followed Ukitake into his car where Gin happily talked the entire time through. Kira simply ate the rice one grain at a time.

Ukitake eventually pulled up to a large building and Gin crawled out, pulling Kira along. Gin grabbed Kira's hand then led him away.

"Uki-san is a history teacher 'n' he gets to work in the university library. C'mon, they have books on pirates!"

Kira merely ate another grain of rice as he was allowed to be pulled in the building. He felt satisfied in this position and wished nothing would change. Ukitake seemed like a nice man and this way he had food, clothes, and a shelter.

Gin chose a book with plenty of pictures and Kira selected a book on haiku. They both curled up at the end of a shelf in a darker corner of the room. It was then Kira asked Gin why they couldn't stay with Ukitake.

"'Cause he can't have anymore kids. He only got the twins 'cause they belonged to a co-worker before he died. He took care of me 'n' I was taken away from him then. I was placed in an orphanage. It's better ta live in the forest than tha' place."

Kira didn't press for details and he continued to nibble on the rice. Gin entertained himself in between chapters with trying to calculate how much more time it'll take Kira to finish his bowl of rice. It was taking a long time...

Nanao put some books away in the library and almost tripped over something. This something gave a small whimper and she looked to see a blond kid beneath her. The kid looked fearful but another pulled him up and they took off running.

"Gin-?"

"Don't ask, lil' Kira, just run!"

Gin cast a look behind him to see that Nanao wasn't following them. He still didn't take any chances. He wanted to see how much power he could have over Ukitake.

He ran into a room with Ukitake's name on it, ignoring the other presences there. He then dove into Ukitake's arms and surprised everybody in the room. Kira, unwilling to be forgotten or left out, clung to Ukitake's leg. Ukitake was surprised then smiled and bowed down to match their height.

"You should knock first."

"She hurt Kira!"

"I'm sure it was an accident."

Ukitake stood up from his desk and placed Gin down on the chair. Gin spun happily around on it before pulling Kira messily on his lap and continuing to spin around.

Kira then looked shocked.

"I forgot my rice."

Gin snickered at the fact the other youth forgot what took his attention from morning. Ukitake passed him candy and Kira tilted his head as he accepted, wondering where the elder came up with it. But not having his trust yet broken, Kira sat on the end of the still spinning chair and ate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanao rushed to Ukitake's office as she chased the children. They were fast and tricky, she'd give them that. She collected herself before entering, noticing her glasses sliding down her nose. She gave a brief knock and stepped inside. She saw Ukitake straighten up and the two children on the chair, the silver-haired one smiling conspicuously.

"Ukitake-san, are these children yours?"

Ukitake shrugged slowly.

"I'm acting as their caregiver at the moment."

"Oh..."

Nanao knew of Ukitake's other two boys, and she tried not to have the elder stressed by acts of his children. But she couldn't help but reprimand them.

"You two aren't allowed in the library."

"Show me the rule!"

It was a saying Gin heard somebody else say and it worked well for them. Surprisingly, Nanao whipped out a book almost as fast as Ukitake pulling out candy.

She showed the book to the two youths, more patient now that she knew these two belonged to one of her superiors.

Gin looked at the book and then made a tsk sound he copied from Ukitake.

"Kira, ya read?"

Kira slowly went on his knees on the chair to look and then his eyes went downcast.

"It says only students and staff can go in the library."

"... Then we'll be Uki-san's assistances!"

"I already have two assistances."

Ukitake added that part softly but Gin shook his head.

"They ain't useful. I'll do a much bett'r job."

Gin stared up at Ukitake until the elder sighed and slowly shrugged.

"If you have enough energy to do so."

"Great, we'll organize the library first. C'mon Lil' Kira, we have pirate books to organize!"

Kira felt himself tugged away and soon ran to keep up as to not be dragged. When the door slammed behind the two Nanao looked up at Ukitake.

"Are you sure you can watch two more while your health is like this?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

It was a simple response, truly, spoken with a soft smile, but had a stern glare in his eyes which made him seem that much more in charge. Nanao didn't know how she could argue without insulting the elder and his morals. From experience, she knew the man believed in what he believed and nothing would change his opinion. The only thing that got him to change his mind was children and her boyfriend when he was sober and serious, which wasn't often.

"Where are they from?"

"Gin ran away from his family and they then moved across the country. I don't know the details. Kira- the blond- says his parents died and that the rest of his family is... unsuitable to care for him."

"So their orphans, in some sense?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anybody that."

Nanao gave a nod, she wouldn't have gotten involved in the elder's life anyways. After a few moments the elder sat down and began slowly turning around in his chair, acting somewhat childlike.

"Nanao, I was wondering, are you busy friday evening?"

Nanao gave a small cough then adjusted her glasses. A light blush went through her cheeks as she stuttered ever so slightly on her words.

"I- I have Shunsui..."

"Pity. Maybe I could get you two to rearrange your date... But then again it means something if Shunsui actually gets up and plans such things... Hmm,"

Ukitake pulled out his planner from a drawer and flipped through it.

"Saturday?"

"Meetings. You have them to."

"Hmm? Oh... Sunday?"

"Busy. If this will continue, I have tuesday off and won't be busy then."

"Fantastic. So would you be willing to babysit?"

Nanao froze up then gave a light cough and averted her gaze.

"B-babysit?"

"If it's not a problem. Just Sogyo and Kotowari."

Nanao tried to collect herself but her hands shook and she wanted to laugh in relief. She thought the white-haired man was asking her on a date. What a relief he wasn't. But then again, she never truly babysat before.

"Are they well-behaved?"

"Whatever people told you, they meant no harm."

Ukitake seemed to have went defensive, catching Nanao by surprise. What did the twins possibly do to cause him to react like that?

"Then sure, that'd be fine. For how long?"

"Morning until perhaps afternoon. Maybe evening, depending on how busy the hospital will be..."

"Oh, Ukitake-san, you could have just told me you had to go to the doctors. I can rearrange to babysit friday-"

"No, it's truly no problem. Besides, it's more for Gin and Kira than me. So, tell Shunsui that he's still expected to dinner. I don't think I'll get around to speaking to him today."

Nanao gave a nod and then dismissed herself. So Ukitake found even more children. He was going to find himself in above his head one day.


End file.
